Dean Doesn't like his Daddy all that much
by Raggy3rd
Summary: When Dean is 16 he doesn't expect to have to put up with THIS kind of monster. Warning: Incest, Force, Abuse


Dean was tired. His eyes had become droopy and he tried to be still as his younger brother, Sam had fallen asleep leaning on him. They had been watching some TV in the motel room they had been left in by John, their Dad.  
About a year ago John starting making some unusual requests to the motel staff. Normally he'd take whatever room was available but now he'd ask for a partition. The rooms where there was another room inside. It was a double bedroom and John would normally sleep on the sofa. At first Dean thought it was because Dean had turned 16 and that his Dad was giving him some privacy or something, but it turned out to be something much worse.  
He blinks awake from his half sleep to see John standing in front of him. "Get up." He ordered the smell of alcohol on his breath. Dean's wide eyes looked to Sammy who was still thankfully asleep. The sixteen year old boy stood, tucking the blanket over Sammy and making sure his head had a pillow under it. When he looked around John had moved.  
Dean wraps his Dad's leather jacket around himself as he stands, waiting. "Dean!" His father hissed from the partitioned bedroom. Of course he came running. The door was slammed and locked behind him and Dean's eyes closed for a second longer than they needed to.  
"Please Dad, not again." He whispered as the back of John's hand stroked the boy's cheek. Dean looked up with hopeful eyes. "You did it yesterday." He squeaked. He was met with a sharp smack around the face and Dean fell back, holding the spot where his father hand had struck him.  
"You'll do as I tell you." John orders pulling his son up by his shoulder and shoving him towards the bed. A tear rolls from Dean's eyes. He knew the drill. Slowly he peeled off his Dad's jacket keeping his eyes on the floor, holding his breath. Then is shirt and finally, he removes the necklace Sam gave him from around his neck. He sits at the foot of the bed in just his jeans. "Please Dad, I'll- I'll do it twice tomorrow." He tries to bargain. "I'm so tired." He breathes. John's hands slide under Dean's chin to make him look up. "Don't be like that Son, You'll do it twice tomorrow anyway." He smirks sending another blow to Dean's head. The boy knows not to move, not even to rub where it hurts.  
John pushes Dean down as she straddles his sixteen year old son's hips. The older man's alcoholic breath cover's Dean's chest and neck and he gets closer. As soon as he doesn't expect it, John's lips crash down on Dean's. The boy stopped trying to fight it years ago. He won't play back, but he can't stop his dad.  
John pulls at his shirt and smirks when his skin is touching his son's. Just jeans between them. Dean wishes he'd hurry up. Then the older man gets off.  
"Take everything off." He orders as he does the same, stripping to his naked body.  
"Yes Sir." Dean replies, his hands shaking as he cries through pulling them off and stripping himself from his boxers. He sits back down, hunched to try to hide himself.  
John takes his time watching his Son, his eyes filled with lust. He steps closer and closer and lifts his hand again. Dean flinches and curls up more. John just laughs. "You're pathetic, Son." He whispers, using his threatening hand to rub Dean's skin again. "All fours." Is all he has to say. It's half good and half bad, at least he's getting it over with right? Dean nods and obeys. It's not even a second before John has his hands all over Dean's ass cheeks. Stroking them, kissing them and licking at his puckered hole. Dean tries to stop his body from shaking more. His fists are clenched along with his jaw. John leans over him, kissing behind Dean's ear. He can feel his Dad's huge erection pressing against his back. The boy's eyes squeeze shut. "Mommy isn't here to save you anymore, Dean." He smiles into a kiss. "It's just me and you." He laughs lining his cock up with Dean's ass. More tears roll.  
"Dad, Please, No." He chokes just before John penetrates. This is the worst bit. John stops only for a second.  
"It was so much nicer, when you used to say, Daddy." He grins pushing into his son with just the man's spit as lubrication. John leans over to cover Dean's mouth and he cries harder. John thrusts and thrusts and thrusts until he's satisfied that he's hurt Dean enough and then he starts focusing on his own pleasure. It's a while later but John withdraws from Dean. The confused boy looks around with wide wet eyes. He's defiantly not finished. John falls on the bed, on his back and looks at Dean, he hasn't even moved a bit.  
"I'm fucking you from the bottom, so hop on." He grins and slurs. Dean's head falls. That' worse.  
"Please, Dad, No." He cries. It's one thing getting fucked by your dad, it's another to have to see his face as he does it. Watch him enjoy it. John's face darkens as he smacks the boy around the head again, making his lip and nose bleed. He grabs his by the throat and pulls him close.  
"You'll do as I say, Boy, or Sammy'll get it next, you hear me?" He explains watching his son fall apart, nodding. Once Dean is let go of he carefully crawls on top of his Dad, trying to avoid his eyes.  
" Wasn't so bad was it?" John smiles wrapping his arms around his son. His arms slip to Dean's hips as he guides him back onto his cock. Dean winces and it makes John harder. John fucks him a few times before ordering him to lean down, so they can kiss. John enjoys watching his oldest son cry his eyes out as he fucks his sweet barely legal ass.  
"Daddy's gonna Cum." He moans into Dean's ear. Caressing his hair. "Are you gonna let me cum in your ass boy?" He laughs as Dean cries, nodding. "Say Dean cries his way though sex." He smiles. It's a new one. Dean looks up at him and when it's not done immediately he can see John's hand lifting for another swing at him.  
"I cry my way though sex" He rushes out.  
"And you love your Daddy's cock." He adds as Dean repeats it. Dean's words make him come undone as he pumps thick ropes of white cum into Dean's ass. The boy dares not move until ordered. John lifts him off his softening cock and watches as his cum drips from Dean. The boys falls to the bed in a heap ad John leaves to put his pants back on.  
"Can I go sir?" He asks with a desperate tone.  
"No. we haven't finished." John replies throwing his shirt on. "You didn't cum for Daddy." He breathes. Dean stands naked by the bed still, his chest rising and falling quickly.  
"I don't understand?" He answers as John advances again. His dad takes Dean's hand and places it on the boy's junk.  
"Make Daddy proud." He laughs sitting back on a desk. Dean does nothing except watch John, his hand still where it had been placed. Again he watches John's face darken. "I swear boy, I will go and drag Sam's sweet ass in here if you don't-" the mere mention was enough. Dean begins wanking in front of his dad. It took a while, he had nothing to work with and he had to close his eyes tight and think of girls in magazines before he finally managed to cum in his hand. John moaned at the sight but got up quickly to throw the boys jeans at him. "Get out." He ordered and Dean happily obliged. Johns hand stopped him just before leaving the room, giving him one last kiss before the the door his his ass on the way out. "Go to sleep Dean."


End file.
